Precious Time
by AULN KEY
Summary: Waktuku menjadi sangat berherga saat kau berada di sisiku. Newbie here, yoroshiku. Warn! Mpreg! Makasih buat Narin udh dibantu ngedit


Tittle: Precious Time

Disclamer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair: AoKi

Warn!: Sho-Ai, MPREG!

A/N: Newbe..semoga suka ya hahaha. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :D

_Sreeet_

"Hampir jam setengah tujuh, embunnya tebal sekali." bisik Ryouta setelah menyibak tirai kamarnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memperhatikan embun yang siap menetes dari daun, ingin sekali menyentuh kelopak merah yang terlihat segar karena embun-embun itu. Hanya saja harus dia urungkan, ini masih terlalu dingin untuk membuka jendela hanya untuk mencium dan menyentuh tanaman mawar merah yang di letakkan seseorang tepat di depan kamar Kise. Kemudian lelaki pirang itu beranjak dan melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Beranjilah akan menungguku sampai aku pulang, aku akan segera kembali..dan alasanku adalah kau."

**Klick**

"Aku akan segera kemballi, dan alasanku adalah kau…" ucap Ryouta menirukan dialog dalam drama roman picisan yang baru saja dia tonton, setelah mematikan tv tentunya. "Ya, dan kau juga harus berjanji memberi kabar dan menjaga hatimu!" lelaki pirang itu mengoceh sebal sambil membanting bantal yang semula dia peluk.

"Aish..aku butuh _refreshing_. Ya, harus!" kemudian si pirang berlalu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah siang, tapi masih terlihat seperti pagi karena mendung. Ryouta menggotong bebarapa tas belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya, beberapa jam dia habiskan dengan karaoke dan shopping. Meskipun sendirian, itu tak masalah asalkan moodnya kembali baik dan bisa menjadi Ryouta yang sebenarnya.

Lelaki cantik itu terus berjalan hingga langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran yang biasa ia kunjungi. Ryouta tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin etalase sebuah café ternama.

Lumayan ramai, lalu Ryouta memasang _earphone_nya setelah seorang pelayan datang dan menawarkan menu. Lelaki dengan jaket birunya yang tebal dan terlihat hangat itu hanya terus memandangi jendela di sisi kirinya. "Orang _baka_ itu sedang apa sekarang?" bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

_**drrrrrrt drrrrt**_

_W__ho_? Mengganggu sekali menelfon saat enak-enakkan menikmati lagu dan gerimis yang entah sejak kapan mulainya, pasti aku melamun..batin Ryouta.

Raut yang semula sendu itu tersenyum melihat nama seseorang yang menelfonnya.

"_Moshi moshi_ Ryouta." lagi, seperti ada semut-semut yang berjalan di permukaan bibirnya. Ingin tersenyum? Ya!

"_Ha'i_!" Jawab Ryouta ketus. Apa yang dia rasakan, bertentangan dengan yang sekarang ungkapkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana Ryouta? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"_Baka_! Kami baik-baik saja, aku selalu makan makanan bergizi, empat sehat lima sempurna kau tahu? Bahkan aku baru saja belanja dan karaoke, aku baik-baik saja. Sangat sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja, aku ju_ "

"Ryouta..?"

"APA! kau tak perlu menanyakan apakah aku sudah memeriksakan kandungan apa belom, aku sudah melakukannya dua hari yang lalu. "

"Kau tidur dengan nye_"

"Ya ya, aku tidur dengn nyenyak dan tenang. Bagaimana? "

"Ryouta kau bohong .."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak ? Bagaimana aku bisa sangat baik-baik saja? Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan lahap sementara kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar setelah dua hari di Singapura huh? Tidak pernah ada respon ketika aku mengirim pesan, atau apapun itu. Menjengkelkan sekali!"

Hening, hanya terdengar deru nafas Ryouta yang terengah setelah mengoceh dengan cepat dan emosi yang errr meledak mungkin.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu Daiki, hampir satu bulan kau tidak memberiku kabar. Jahat sekali kau…"

"_Gomenne_ Ryouta, tugasku sangat banyak disini. Percayalah, aku akan segera pulang dan akan merwatmu dan calon bayi kita dengan baik.."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat merin_"

**pip**

"Aaaa…apa-apaan orang itu ?! Seenaknya mematikan telfon? Suami macam apa dia huh!" Jengkel, ya rasanya jengkel sekali. Tapi terselip kebahagiaan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dia sayangi, Daiki..suaminya, ayah dari bayi yang kini di kandung Ryouta.

Lelaki cantik itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangn pada wajahnya, bahkan dia tak menyadari sejak kapan gerimisnya berhenti.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda.." ucap seorang pelayan laki-laki menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Iya.._ariga__ DAIKI!"

**plak plak plak plak**

"Aw aw, Ryouta hentikan. Kasihan bayi kita kalau kau banyak bergerak apalagi untuk memukuliku, aduh kau ini kenapa jadi kasar begini aaaa." hebooh si rambut biru sambil mencoba menghindari pukulan dari Ryouta yang sebenarnya tidak sakit hahha.

"_Baka_! _B__aka_!"

Lalu lelaki berambut pirang itu mendudukkan kembali dirinya dan mengacuhkan seseorang yang justru tersenyum melihatnya. Bagaimana dengan Daiki? Polisi gagah itu ikut duduk di sebelah Ryouta, memperhatikan sang istri yang justru sibuk dengan makanan yang dia pesan.

Masih tetap cantik, lelaki berambut biru itu terseyum memandangi si pirang yang mengacuhkannya.

"Semalam aku sampai di bandara, lalu aku menginap di hotel. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk istriku tercinta. Tadinya aku akan pulang, tapi untung _oka__-__san_ memberitahu kalau kau sedang jalan-jalan. "

"Kau memberi tahu _kaa-san_ , tapi tidak padaku. Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Tanya Ryouta masih tanpa memperhatikan suaminya. Ya, lelaki cantik itu masih mengacuhkannya..

"Kau lupa? Ini restoran kakak iparku Ryouta. Aku bahkan kenal baik dengan beberapa karyawan di sini, heheh."

"Menyebalkan."

"Hehehe.." Daiki tertawa sambil mengusap gemas rambut istri kesayangannya itu, lalu memeluknya sangat erat. Betapa dia sangat merindukan aroma citrus dari si cantik laki-laki yang dulunya bermarga Kise ini. Merindukan Ryoutanya..sangat.

"_Hontouni aitai,_ _aishiteru_ Ryouta.." Ryouta hanya tersipu mendengarnya, berapa lama ia tak mendengar kata-kata itu?

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

...

6 bulan kemudian~

"Eungh.."

"Selamat pagi Daiki hihiihi.." sapa Ryouta di pagi hari yang masih dingin. Lelaki cantik itu duduk bersandar sambil mengamati wajah suminya yang mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa. Ya, mereka baru bangun tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian Daiki ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryouta.

**cup**

Ryouta tersenyum sumringah, kebiasaan Daiki sejak mereka menikah. Lelaki berambut biru itu selalu mencium kening Ryouta ketika bangun tidur, berangkat bekerja, setelah makan..ah rasanya setiap saat.

"Daiki pegang perutku, aduh bayinya menendang hahhaha.."

"Waaa iya, apakah sakit?" hanya ada gelengan dan raut bahagia pada kedua pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tua itu.

"Daiki Daiki Daiki !" Panggil Ryouta antusias, aih padahal mereka masih di ranjang yang sama . Tangan Daiki pun masih mengelus perut buncit sang istri.

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi kita heheh.."

"Benarkah? Coba aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Tetsuya! Namanya Tetsuya, heheh..bagaimana?" Tawar Ryouta ceria.

"Yasudah, nanti namanya Tetsuya hehe.."

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya sayang, _kaa-san_ menyayangimu, _to__u__-san_ juga menyayagimu sayang.."

"Halo Tetsuya..nanti setelah kau lahir, jangan pernah membuat ibumu menangis sayang. Kau tahu? _To__u__-san_ sangat menyayangi _kaa-san_..heheh, tapi _to__u__-san_ juga sangat menyayangimu."

**cup**

**cup**

**cup**

Kemudian hanya ada Ryouta yang tersenyum bahagia saat suaminya mendaratkan banyak kecupan untuk Tetsuya mereka..

"_Aishi__t__teru_ Ryouta.."

.

.

.

End!


End file.
